Perishable products, such as fresh produce, meat, and fish are problematic for storekeepers, because the storekeepers must regularly inspect such products for freshness. Inspection is laborious, expensive, and subjective.
What is needed is a system and apparatus for objectively detecting and communicating a freshness of a perishable product. The system and apparatus preferably will be inexpensive and easy to operate and will reliably detect products that are no longer fresh.